


《差三岁》（《Almost Three Years》）

by GYHHHHH



Series: 《差三岁》（《Almost Three Years》） [1]
Category: Uncategorized Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 亲兄弟|真骨科|短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GYHHHHH/pseuds/GYHHHHH
Summary: “我很乖了28年，可不可以也放纵一次。”“如果不是他，也不会是别人了。”尤黎从出生开始就没有和自己的哥哥分开过，从小到大他像个小跟屁虫一样跟在尤辰身后。小时候身体很差，一定要尤辰喂药才会吃；上下学也要尤辰来接；谁的话都不会听，只要尤辰一皱眉就会收敛。别人都夸他们兄弟感情真好啊。只有尤黎知道，早已不是对兄长的感情了。哥哥:尤辰 弟弟:尤黎年下 亲兄弟真骨科 有原型（请避雷！）温柔空乘哥哥x小痞建筑设计师弟弟
Relationships: 尤辰|尤黎
Series: 《差三岁》（《Almost Three Years》） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647379
Kudos: 6





	《差三岁》（《Almost Three Years》）

**Author's Note:**

> 这是第一篇公共发表的原创耽美文，使用AO3也不是很熟练，希望多一些意见哦！

“2020年2月13日，星期四，天气晴。  
今天小姨又为我和小黎介绍了对象，说都是个很好的女孩。我不喜欢，却再也没有理由拒绝了，只能说明天见一面吧。小黎很生气，一口回绝，躲回了自己的房间。  
‘我们还需要这样瞒多久呢？’小黎今天这么问我，我没有办法回答，瞒过明天，一年，一辈子，也许吧。  
如果可以，我希望明天下雨，这样我就没有理由出门了。”  
尤辰缓缓落下最后一个标点符号，收起笔，目光放空地盯着前方。  
现在是晚上十一点，爸妈都睡下了，但尤黎今夜没有来找他。明明马上就是情人节，两个真情侣住在一间屋檐下，却没办法正大光明。  
尤辰苦笑出声，可是能有什么办法，他已经28了，在父母眼里是大龄单身青年，他们不急着抱孙子也常常催促自己该安顿了。他时常有冲动告诉他们自己已经安顿了，只是不是他们想的那种女孩子，就在他们眼前，每日朝夕相处。  
今年他和自己的亲弟弟在一起，恰好是七年。  
亲弟弟。  
尤辰缩进被窝里，努力忽略身旁没有温度的冷意，闭上眼睛。  
他梦见和尤黎正式在一起的时候，是他们俩十八岁的生日。

“哥，今天我十八岁啦。”尤黎躲进房间里，和尤辰通着电话。两个人一直是一个房间，高低床。少年爬到上铺，趴在尤辰的床上，抱着枕头埋进去深吸了一口气，开学过了一阵子，枕头上尤辰的味道有些淡了。  
“如果你在该多好。”声音闷闷的，听起来像是在撒娇。  
“好了。今天好好陪爸妈一起过，下次回来我都给你补上。”尤辰半是无奈地笑起来，坐在他对面的女孩子竖起耳朵，眼睛都看直了。  
“那下次，哥是以什么身份给我补过呢？”尤黎的声音突然暗下来，透着一丝不寻常的促狭。手指慢慢抓紧了被子，轻轻摩挲起边角，好像这样就能把远在另一座城里的人抱在怀中。  
女孩子呆呆地看着尤辰的脸一点点漫上红晕，有些仓皇地说了句“我还有事先挂了。”放下手机却一直盯着屏幕发呆，耳朵几乎要滴血了。  
“真羡慕啊。”女孩子低低说了句。尤辰分明听见，看起来更慌张了一些。女孩子连忙摆手，“不是……帅哥，我没有别的意思。就是觉得你女朋友真幸福，你们感情真好。”女孩子叹了口气，“坐在列车上，是要偷偷回去给他过生日吧，真浪漫。我男朋友就是根木头，也从来不会做这些事。”  
尤辰脸红得更厉害，“没有，你……你误解了，是我弟弟，不是女朋友。”  
女孩子惊讶地睁大眼睛，“弟弟吗？哇，那你们兄弟的关系真的很好啊！”  
尤辰热气还没散，犹豫着点点头。但是他心里小声地说了句:“也许以后还是弟弟吧。”  
尤辰说还有事是骗人的。他现在坐着回家的列车，请了一天假，连着周末想给尤黎一个惊喜。十八岁的生日，自己怎么都应该在他身边。  
尤辰想着，又抿起嘴偷笑起来。尤黎那个傻小子啊，一定想不到。  
“爸，妈。”尤黎从楼上下来，尤父尤母对他招手，“快来！”尤母拿过一顶生日帽，“我们小黎成年快乐！”  
“谢谢妈！”尤黎抱了抱母亲，看着父亲也笑着一并抱过来。  
“给你哥打过电话了吗？”尤母点起蜡烛，随口问道。尤黎点点头，半是欣喜半是失落，“打了。可惜他回不来。”  
“你啊，从小到大就粘他。”尤母无奈摇摇头，“别家兄弟都要打起来，我都没有看你们红过脸。”  
“谁说的！”尤黎眼睛一瞪，“他上次乱收女孩子情书，搞得别人误会，我不是和他吵过！”  
尤母捂嘴笑:“小孩子脾气，你哥21了，也该交女朋友了，不用你再看着了。”她又拉住尤黎的手，拍了拍。“你也18啦！又是大学，马上也要找女朋友了！”  
尤黎撇起嘴，“我也不稀罕找。”  
尤母一拍他的后脑勺，“又胡说！来许愿！”  
尤黎站好，双手合十放在胸前，闭上眼睛。  
他想，十八岁是一个坎，这么正式的生日，许的愿也会特别灵。  
所以第一个，要自己和家人都平平安安。  
第二个，自己和哥哥要永远在一起。  
第三个，如果真的有那么一天……  
想到这里，尤黎不由抿了抿唇，双手合得更用力，埋下来，额头轻靠在指尖。  
如果真的有那么一天，希望父母也能够原谅他们。  
只要最重要的人也可以认可，其他的人他们都可以不在乎。  
尤黎睁开眼，深吸一口气，吹灭蜡烛。  
“十八岁了，那妈妈就希望你许的愿都会实现！”尤母把切刀递给他，尤黎笑着接过:“那就承您吉言。”  
“叮咚——”门外有铃声，三个人都愣了一下。  
尤母尤父有些茫然，平日里也没什么人会在这个时候来，这个点会是谁？  
尤辰却突然睁大眼睛，他为自己的一个猜测而开始颤抖。他三下两步到了门口，缓缓把门打开。  
“惊不惊喜？”尤辰含笑站在门外，张开了双臂。  
尤黎一下子扑过去，把人拼命摁住往怀里带，闻着熟悉的味道，几乎要发了疯。  
“嘶——你个小兔崽子轻点儿！”尤辰呲着嘴，最终只拍了拍尤黎，又回抱住。  
“十八岁快乐啊弟弟。”  
尤黎却不说话，半天终于放开尤辰。正要说话，尤父尤母走过来，一脸震惊，“辰辰怎么回来了？”  
尤黎把话憋回去，抢在尤黎前开口，“也不看看是谁过生日！”满脸嘚瑟，死死抓住尤辰的手。  
尤辰看都不看他了，“回来看爸妈的。”放开尤黎，上前给尤父尤母一人一个拥抱。尤黎气鼓鼓地上前，拉住尤辰，“我过生日我说了算！”  
看着尤辰换了鞋，尤黎拉住他按在座位上，把刀塞到尤辰手中，又握住他的手，慢慢切下第一刀。  
“我出生时就一直陪在我身边，十八岁开始，也依旧要陪在我身边。一起切下第一刀，就说明与君同寿。”尤黎小声地跟尤辰咬耳朵，切下来第一块蛋糕，推到尤辰面前。  
“第一块蛋糕要给你吃。”尤辰抿着唇笑起来，尤母撇起嘴，“辰辰回来了，我们就没有地位了！”  
“是啊！”尤黎可不会说违心的话，笑眯眯地接茬，切下来三盘，却把大部分水果放到尤辰盘子里，“哥喜欢吃水果，这个味道还行。”  
尤辰哭笑不得，“哪有你这样的。”  
尤黎心里却想，我能给你更多东西，更何况一个蛋糕呢？

可是啊，我现在却没办法像你给我一样，那么坚定地给你你想要的。  
明明是做着开心的梦，尤辰却不安分地蜷起来，泪珠悄悄滑落。  
门轻轻推开了，没有发出一丝声响。一个人不声不响走进来，站在床前，看着睡得十分不安稳的人。良久，他蹑手蹑脚爬上床，把人带进自己怀里。  
尤辰一感受到熟悉的气息，立刻贴上去，往怀里钻。紧缩的眉头舒展开来。来人亲亲尤辰的眼角，用着哄小孩的语气道:“睡吧。”

“你怎么回来了？”一关上门，尤黎就更加不忌讳地贴上去，缠着尤辰，恨不得长在人身上。  
尤辰推开尤黎一点，给自己透一口气。“你是属狗的吗？”尤黎却不管不顾，一直把人逼得靠了床。尤辰一个重心不稳倒在床上，尤黎顺势上去把人按住，又亲又咬，尤辰本还想象征性地挣扎一番，却没办法，干脆一环脖子，模模糊糊地问:“门锁了吗？”  
尤黎很轻的“嗯”了一声，扣住尤辰让他专心接吻。慢慢地，手掀起一角滑进衣服里，指腹的纹路一贴上敏感的腰身，尤辰忍不住打了个颤，反客为主坐起身来把尤黎压在身下。  
“小黎，这个不可以……”  
尤黎喘着气，一脸不满，“哥，你是不是忘了？”尤黎把尤辰撑在自己身上的手拿开慢慢向下拉到自己有反应的地方，一拉身上的人就趴下来，凑近舔过小巧的耳垂，看着泛起一层薄红，“我今天十八了。”  
尤辰脸皮薄，况且这么多年来已经习惯和尤黎黏黏糊糊地亲在一块儿，但就算再有反应，擦枪走火到了边缘徘徊，也没有到最后一步。从某种意义上来说，这样的纯情保留到现在，让他已经有两个人就是这样相处的错觉，亲亲抱抱，最多用手和嘴解决，然后各自洗冷水澡，最后盖着棉被纯聊天。  
但是尤黎说的是什么，其实他记得很清楚。尤黎上高中的第一天跑过来亲了他，他们就承诺，一直到尤黎成年都只能亲，不可以再多了。  
但是今天尤黎十八岁了。尤辰脸滚烫，这也不是第一次尤辰赖皮让他给他解决，但是十八岁是一个坎儿，他可不敢保证两个生理功能没问题也没有条条框框的男人会做出什么擦枪走火的勾当。  
尤黎看出来尤辰的害羞和迟疑，恶狠狠地顶胯撞了他一下。“你明后天还要赶车，我就放过你。”尤辰松了口气，没想到尤黎直接把裤子扒拉下来，亲亲尤辰的脸，“用嘴可以吗？”  
尤黎目光如炬，亮晶晶的，让尤辰想到隔壁阿姨家养的那条小泰迪，特别是尤黎还拖长了声音，用一种撒娇的口吻，一面扯着他的衣衫，尤辰一下子就心软下来。理理衣领，跪在床下一口含进去。尤黎一声闷哼，手抓上柔软的头发，看着鼓着嘴巴眼角泛红的人，眼里满是依恋。

他从小就很喜欢自己的哥哥。他出生时，哥哥才三岁。三岁的小孩应该没什么记忆，只有模模糊糊的印象。长大后尤辰躺在他怀里却笑着对他说，他记得特别清楚。那时候他正是刚学会跑跳最喜欢动的时候，妈妈的肚子又鼓起来了，爸爸抱着他说:“妈妈要再给你生个弟弟或者妹妹，你喜不喜欢？”一般的小孩子不懂，都会觉得多了一个人就抢走了父母对自己的宠爱，但是尤辰却欢欢喜喜，一下子咧开嘴，口齿不清地说:“喜……欢……弟弟！”然后每天都坚持跑到妈妈身边，不是闹着要妈妈抱，而是去摸妈妈圆滚滚的肚子，嗲着声音问:“弟弟什么时候来？”  
果然，二胎出生是个弟弟。小尤辰特地请了假，一定要和爸爸守在产房外。等到弟弟一出生就拍着爸爸说要去看。  
弟弟出生身体就很虚弱，放在小箱子里，皱皱巴巴，眼睛也没有睁开，身体上是各种各样的小细管子。小尤辰就趴在玻璃上眼睛一动也不动，能看上一天。后来是尤父尤母连哄带骗，说他不去幼儿园，弟弟就在里面出不来，要是他乖乖的，保证不久就能看到弟弟。  
于是尤辰就乖乖地去上学，但每天都会问:“弟弟好了吗？弟弟什么时候回来？”有一天尤父去接小尤辰，幼儿园老师都在打趣:“听说你们家又多了个儿子，恭喜啊！小尤辰每天要和班上的小伙伴们炫耀一遍，他多了个弟弟！现在大家都知道了，小尤辰心里只有他弟弟！”  
满月后，弟弟终于接回家，取名尤黎。小尤辰第一次抓住弟弟软软的小手，这个时候尤黎已经不再皱皱巴巴，肉嘟嘟的小脸挤出来一点点，睡得香甜。手上被抓住，他睁开眼，看着尤辰。尤辰一下子就乐开了，吧唧一口亲在尤黎的脸上，结果弟弟“哇”的一声哭出来，眼泪带鼻涕。尤父尤母吓坏了，赶紧来哄。尤辰也吓坏了，以为弟弟不喜欢自己，也“哇”的一声哭出来，哭到打嗝。  
尤黎听到这里很不服气，把脸凑过去，“你现在再亲我，我肯定不会哭了！”尤辰笑着推开他的脸，尤黎又说:“我那个时候肯定还是很喜欢你，高兴地哭了。”  
小尤黎的确还是很喜欢尤辰，哭成那个样子，也死死抓住尤辰那两根指头，拉都拉不开，要是硬掰开，就又哭出来。  
尤父尤母没有办法，最后干脆一家四口一起睡，尤辰要和尤黎睡一起，尤父尤母就轮换着陪。  
小尤黎出生时身体就很虚弱，比起尤辰安安稳稳地度过前几年，尤黎时不时就要打针吃药，紧急送到医院的时候也不计其数。自然而然地，尤父尤母就对尤黎更上心了，有应必求，也宠溺得多。对尤辰则严厉一些，也因为他是兄长。在亲戚的提醒下，才后知后觉地发现，两兄弟会不会因为这个闹的不开心。  
然而他们发现完全没有这回事。带头最宠尤黎的不是他们俩，而是他哥哥。小时候打针又哭又闹，尤辰就学了童谣给他唱，每次打针都硬是留下来陪他；吃药的时候别人怎么哄都不听，把碗摔碎，两个人一点办法都没有，尤辰一回来就端着碗给尤黎喂药，尤黎就乖乖把药喝下去；后面上幼儿园时，本来打算尤父尤母一人送一个上学，尤黎不肯。后来尤辰每天早起，先和他们一起把尤黎送到幼儿园，再自己去上学前班，一直到两个人都上同一所小学，这件事才算完。  
但上了小学也不安分，刚进一年级时，尤黎每天都往四年级钻。小小的人往高年级一站，就显得弱不禁风，再加上尤黎体弱多病，就更显小了。一次去找尤辰时，还被不注意的同学推倒，摔到一旁磕在石头上，流了血。尤黎当时哭得昏天黑地，迷迷糊糊被带走没有印象，后来才听说，尤辰把不小心推他的人揍了一顿，又背着他直接打了120才找的老师，等老师来时，小尤辰都带着尤黎上了救护车，哭得比尤黎还要惨。  
所以尤母每次和亲戚邻里聊天时，最喜欢和他们炫耀，“我们家两兄弟关系可好了！从小到大都不红脸！长大了都非得粘在一块儿！”  
的确，自从尤辰上小学开始自己住，尤黎也坚持要搬到和尤辰睡在一起，一直到高中也依旧如此。  
尤辰听到这时就开始不安分，手就摸到了不该摸的地方，又是咬耳朵又是亲，“开始只是兄弟关系好，现在还是吗？”

尤辰的舔弄很有技巧，虽然没有做过最后一步，但其他的事早就熟的不能再输。尤黎的回忆打断在快感迭起里，他突然一挺身主动撞击起来，每次都撞在尤辰喉管最柔软的部分。尤辰呛得眼泪流出来，只能动弹舌尖顺着青筋纹路催着尤黎更快泄出来。快速地几十次撞击后，突然一阵鼓动，粘稠的液体一段段泄在尤辰嘴里。尤黎抽出来，扯过几张纸递到尤辰嘴边，“吐出来。”尤辰却摇摇头，喉结滚动，吞了下去，苦涩泛着腥味的浓稠液体再加上发麻的口腔和隐痛的喉管，其实怪不舒服的，但是尤辰还是想这么做。“十八岁生日礼物。”尤辰笑起来，尤黎心里暗骂一句，刚刚软下去的东西又立起来。一把拉起尤辰扔在床上，任凭尤辰怎么说话也听若不闻，几下把衣服和裤子都除下扔到一旁，从柔软的嘴唇开始一路亲到下面，也一口包进去，手指抵在紧涩的穴口小心刺探，但也只能到此，尤黎重重呼出一口气，把尤辰吸出来，一口咽下，又亲了上去。手指贪恋地在身下到处游走，故意在脖子旁边又狠又重地吸出一个印子。  
“你下次再做些这种事，就不要怪我不客气！”尤黎整个人压在尤辰身上，说话的声音透着意犹未尽的暗哑，一只手去捏他小巧的耳垂。尤辰被快感充到涣散的眼神堪堪凝聚，脸上和身上还是不正常的红，他推了推身上的少年，推不动，只能无奈地讨好着去亲他的脸颊，“乖，你不是挺舒服吗？”  
尤黎满脸郁卒，“本来是挺舒服的，你这样子我又想要了。”一边充满暗示性地顶了顶，尤辰脸还有些红，看不出来是因为什么，只是费力地把尤黎推开，安抚地亲亲嘴角，“乖，走，去洗澡。”  
尤黎坐在床上不为所动，“再亲一下？”  
尤辰又亲一下唇角。  
尤黎还是不动，“不要这种亲亲。”  
尤辰凑上去，主动把舌尖探进去，来了个深吻。  
尤黎舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛亮晶晶的，“还不够！”  
尤辰干脆一个跨坐上去，环着少年的脖子亲上去，舌尖探着扫过每一个齿缝刮着口腔黏膜交换着气息。尤黎死死箍住尤辰的腰，顺着尾椎骨向下摸。  
“唔……”直到尤辰忍不住发出推拒的声音，尤黎才放过他，恋恋不舍地:“要不……再来一次？”  
“尤黎你有完没完了！”尤辰瞪着眼睛，在他肩膀上咬了一口，但舍不得用劲，连个印子都没留下，反倒像是调情。  
“你这样我真的再来一次了啊！”  
“……洗澡了！”  
两个人一路又亲又抱到了浴室，忍不住又用手解决了一次。  
毕竟自尤辰开学也有两三周没见了，算上之前尤黎开学前军训的一月也没见，对于普通朋友来说尚是一段时间，而对于情侣来说，一日不见如隔三秋，那真的是太久太久了。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢大家可以看到这里！


End file.
